The Best Birthday Present
by AliceMitch09
Summary: She thought she had given him the best birthday present, but she was mistaken. Happy Birthday Green Oak :)


**A/n:**

**Geez, is writing fluff my best shot? URGH. I seriously need to take up classes on how to write DRAMA and ANGSTY fics. -_-" Thank god I managed to finish this in...2 hours. /sulks**

**So, you guys be the better judge of me alright? **

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is NAWT moine, merely borrowed for the time being.**

**reuploaded: 12/12/12. There were mishaps here and there that I had to fix up.**

* * *

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY GREEN!_" his friends greeted the stoic gym leader who has this stupefied, yet grateful expression on his face.

His usual cold demeaning look was thawed up to the people surrounding him, friends, family and his loyal pokemons.

Wherever he went, there were happy faces of his friends greeting him a happy birthday. A simple party filling his quaint gym; Daisy had gone all out and made a table full of sumptuous meals. Crystal, Yellow, Ruby and Diamond had collaborated together and baked him a big cake. His favorite cake – vanilla with chocolate and nuts. Smothered in green and white icing, berries intricately placed on the edges just the way he likes it.

This simple party was amazing. Just the way he liked it.

As he made way, exchanging greets with everyone he came across with, he had the strangest feeling burning up deep within him.

Like something was bound to happen.

Gladly, nothing did.

Just friends, family and pokemon gathered together chatting, laughing and celebrating his special day. This was just what he needed.

But deep down, he knew that something was missing.

He just couldn't put his finger on what.

Before he could attest to that, he was called by his sister and grandfather.

* * *

Normally, she'd be joining the crowd celebrating the stubborn lad's birthday. And she'd be meddling with him all night long trying to pry her paws on him, but sadly she outgrew her childish means.

Plus, they had a big argument a few months back.

Thus, making her presence an enmity to him.

Not wanting to ruin his day, Blue decided not to join the fiasco and isolate herself from the scene. Just seeing him smile from afar was enough for her, she didn't want to ruin his birthday than she had already had a few birthdays back.

She merely watched from a nearby hill, leaning her body against a tree, her figure joining underneath the shadows.

A faint smile crept its way to her face as she looked down from her spot – she could almost see Gold and Sapphire chatting to Red, Yellow and Crystal were talking about something, the Sinnoh dexholders were having a lively chat with Ruby, Silver was brooding over to a side with Lyra, they had their pokemons running around free and finally, she found Green talking to his sister and grandfather. Rather being animatedly into their conversation. No doubt something related to pokemon and his work.

She was doing him a favor by not going. He had always complained about nosy pesky girls ruining his birthday despite the effort she tried to make for him.

Although, she did have to admit to herself that there were times when she overdid things.

Like when she mad a floating sign and attached it to her flying Jigglypuff and flew it all over the region. He ignored her for days.

Or when she wordlessly painted his gym green, at first, he was pleased with it. But later on, he was fuming mad at her after seeing what she did in the interior.

_I can't believe how much of a failure I am. Just one present, and yet I can't hand it to him in a simple manner. What is wrong with me?_

A single tear managed to slip down her face alarming the brunette. Reaching up to wipe her face, she chuckled bitterly at how pathetic she's being.

"Geez, crying? Please. Aren't I doing him a favor?" she angrily told herself, scalding hot tears slipping down her face fast.

Sighing deeply Blue teared away from her view, turning her attention to Route 1 leading to Pallet town. It's late and she should really be going.

Turning over to her shoulder one more time, her mouth crept a small sad smile before dropping.

"_Happy Birthday Green_" she whispered to no one then left for home.

* * *

It was a cold night. The clothes she had on were hardly enough to keep her warm, especially when she was rather down.

Fighting another urge to cry, she sprinted off into the night hurrying home. Tears didn't stop spilling down her face even as she ran, and she even more miserable with every step she made.

Even the wild pokemon wouldn't stop and bother her in her state. It almost felt like they felt sorry for the young lass, too much sorrow and heartfelt pain drowned her.

Once she arrived home, she abruptly remembered to act like herself to ensure her parents that she was alright. She hated to worry them.

"Blue, you're home early." Called her father, dropping the book he was reading and looked up at her.

"Is everything alright honey?" asked her mother, rushing to her side.

Blue stuttered in place, shocked to be the sudden center of attention. Too tongue-tied to say something. She wasn't going to cry in front of her parents, she was too old for that. Something as petty as a birthday party shouldn't get her hopes down.

"O-Oh yeah. Of course I am, mom…dad."

"Are you sure honey?" her dad asked worriedly.

"Have you eaten dear?" her mother asked then, running her hands up and down her daughter's arm worriedly.

Sighing rather annoyingly yet relived, she looked at each of them in the eye and spared each a kind smile. A smile that was clearly fake, but something she had to give to assure her parents that she was alright.

"I am. I'm just _tired_, that's all."

* * *

Late at night, she knew deep inside she was more than tired. Tossing and turning in her bed, she found herself finding difficulty in sleeping.

_So...what, am I too angry for not going? Too sad to have not make a scene like I usually do? Is that it? Pathetic._She thought to herself in an antagonist voice.

Staring up her ceiling, her mind reeled into that argument she had with Green a few months back. To be perfectly honest, she forgot what they had argued about. But it wasn't like their argument had resulted into a rough end.

In fact, they left on good terms.

Just that, after that argument she felt…_disgusted _with herself. She was finding herself in situations where she'd do something outrageous and stupid. It was what separates her from the rest of the girls. She thought it was enough to catch his attention.

Sadly, she knew she had pestered him for far too long.

Weeks before his birthday, she had some thinking done. Thinking deep brooding thoughts about their…platonic relationship. How much it was in shambles and how much of a failure it was.

She knew she liked him, and deep down she knew _he _liked her too.

She was ecstatic at the thought, but saddened at the fact that she was nothing but a burden on his part.

Placing an arm over her eyes, she brought herself deeper in thought.

Her absence to his birthday was probably the best present he ever had.

He probably never knew that the whole party was her doing. That she begged every dexholder not to mention that it was her idea, or even mention her name the whole night.

It killed her to do such, but she was left with no choice. It was the less she could do for all the silly things she had done. She was doing him the biggest favor he ever wanted from her.

A growl from her stomach shook her off her thoughts, alarming her. Begrudgingly, she jumped out of bed. She took in a deep angry breathe as she sat on her bed to stare at her reflection on the mirror before her bed.

She looked like a mess – messy long brown locks, deep circles under her eyes and lost, hollow blue eyes staring back at her.

Rubbing her temples with her fingers, her tensions eased down a little. Her worries haunting her to the bone. She absentmindedly reached for her hairbrush from her bed side and brushed it along the threshes of her tangled hair.

Reading her alarm clock, Blue pretended not to be alarmed that it was very late. Only half an hour until midnight, half an hour until her misery ended.

_No, I have to stop thinking about that! I've got to stop thinking about that!_

Her thoughts turned elsewhere, something related to some recent gossip she's been hearing. Something about Silver – her little brother – and Lyra who are probably the cutest new couple she has ever set her eyes on. She smiled softly at the thought of Silver, who knew someone would open up to him sooner or later? That it had to take energetic and lively Lyra Kotone to open up to stiff little Silver? And who knew Crystal had a cousin who could pass up as her twin?

**GRUMBLE.**

"And who knew I was this hungry?" she humored to herself, dropping her brush on her bed and walked up her door.

Walking out lightly on her barefoot, she quietly made her way downstairs to their kitchen for a light snack. Even in the lightness of her white nightgown, Blue felt warm yet cold inside. Warmth emanating from her humble home, yet cold from the feelings she has inside.

Fetching a glass of milk and cookies, she helped herself on the dining table with what little appetite she has left for a real meal. She now wondered if Green's party was still going on.

_Nah, if you thought about it, Green isn't much of a social events person. So around this time, they're all clearing up the gym and heading off home._

The thought of it gave out a warm mirth of feelings deep inside her.

No doubt tomorrow, her junior dexholders would be going on about how the party was. She already had an idea that either Sapphire, Gold, Platinum or Red challenged the birthday boy into a pokemon battle. That the cake Yellow, Crystal, Ruby and Diamond was exquisite. Divine as well. Or how much gifts were given to him on his special day.

Red had told her a few months back that Green was ranked number 1 Normal type gym leader among the rest from different regions, so no doubt about the many piles of gifts he's received. She always knew he was a great gym leader. No doubt one of the best in all history, being the youngest next to Whitney.

Blue smiled at the thought, imagining him basking in his fame then chuckled lightly at the thought of it.

_Him? Basking in fame? No way._

She snorted. She wanted to laugh. The idea was just too hilarious. She almost choked on her cookie from the thought.

Quickly clasping a hand to her mouth, she had tried in vain to calm her laughter down. But it was too much, more outrageous ideas filled her head that she keeled unto the table. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably, her stomach was aching and her tears had streamed off her face.

_Tears?_

Her laughter suddenly stopped, but still has her head over the table. More tears streamed from her eyes, alarming her even further.

_Oh no, no, no, no! I mustn't keel myself over such a…a…oh what's the word?_

"Idiotic? Stupid? Immature? Incoherent?" the list went on.

A sudden knock on the door shook her, bringing her out of her wreck. Letting out an exhilarating breath, she took a moment to calm herself, collect her composure and calmly walked towards the door.

Though, who would be bothering anybody at this hour?

It must be Silver, looking for a place to crash in, or probably that lost Eevee again.

The former was quite rare; Silver really had no place to go to. He rarely checked in any hotels, he didn't have much on him and it was always up to Blue to remind him to withdraw cash to treat himself sometime. So if it were Silver, she wouldn't mind since he was a soothing solace she can turn to.

If it were the latter, she also didn't seem to mind. The Eevee just one day appeared out her doorstep injured, and after she had tended it it came around more often. It was clearly a wild pokemon, so it just came around time to time. Taking a liking to the brunette at first sight. So if it were the Eevee, then she wouldn't have second thoughts on finally keeping it for good so it had a proper home.

Not bothering to look into the peep hole, Blue grabbed the handle and opened the door wide. Plastering a smile on her bedridden face at her guest before it fell into a look of shock.

"G-Green?" she squeaked in surprise.

Said lad nodded at her in acknowledgement, burying his hands deep into his pocket.

"Hey…"

Relieving herself from her shock, she felt a stab in her heart and her gut twisting. _What is **he** doing here?_

"Hey yourself." She said back, her blue orbs not once leaving his green ones.

He was wearing the clothes he had on earlier at the party – dark blue shirt left open to reveal his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark jeans and sneakers. Did he come all the way here after his party? Why was he here?

"So…what are you doing here Green, at this hour of the night?" she found herself asking him rather nervously.

He shrugged "I don't know really, just…thought of something. And before I knew it, I found myself out your doorstep."

"Oh. I see." She shifted uncomfortably from her spot.

Silence.

"You look good…"

She flushed.

"Thanks," she stated sarcastically, regarding that he was fully clothed compared to her "Shield you virgin eyes, I was having a late night snack." Blue said in slight humor.

"You didn't have dinner?"

Her head shook slowly, staring down at his sneakers.

"You could have dropped by the gym you know. Daisy went all out with her cooking. Yellow, Crystal, Ruby and Diamond baked up some cake. And there are some leftovers I think back at home. I could give you some if you like."

"Thanks for the offer…I bet it was grand, the party." She said, stating the party that she had secretly planned out. Remembering the occasion, she looked up to him and greeted "Happy Birthday by the way."

Momentary silence.

Then he's half-smiling down at her. Almost affectionate and relieved.

"Thanks." He took a step closer.

"Heard you had a party." she asked all of a sudden, halting him in his steps.

"I did, never saw that coming."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"Any pokemon battles?"

"The usual cahooters; Gold, Sapphire, Red…take your pick."

"Was the cake grand?"

"Arceus no, just a standard 2 layer birthday cake."

"Your pokemons?"

"Enjoyed themselves throughout the whole party."

"I see. Hmm…what else?" retrieving her hand from the door handle, she crossed her arms across her chest. Tapping her fingers to her chin while deep in thought.

"Mountain load of gifts?"

"Surprisingly yes, most were from fans, friends, family and a few were invitations from other normal-type gym leaders across the region."

"Wow, that's awesome." But she sounded so fake. She wanted it to end, but he was still there.

_Why isn't he leaving?_

"Yeah…"

He was still on her doorstep, and it nagged her to bits. _Why was he still there? _Consumed of questions, she was left with nothing more. What more can she say? How's the gym doing? Any process with his ambitions? Daisy getting married soon?

"So why weren't you there?" he asked, startling her from her disarray of thoughts.

Turning to him, he wondered if she had a whiplash from brooding down too much. But was taken by surprise by her expression and question.

"D-Did you want me there?"

Another momentary silence, gnawing him to no end. She was the chatty one here, not him!

"Yes, of course I do." He stared innately down at her, softening at her pained expression "Why would you say that?"

Her open mouth clamped shut in an instant. Her mouth forming a tight line, as her pupils turning to the sides confusingly all in vain avoiding his heated gaze, her jaw was quivering. Wrapping her arms around herself in attempt to prevent the Goosebumps from the coldness of the night.

"Blue?" he reached out, but she shook her head at him. As if in fear of his touch.

"I…I think you should leave. It's late, and…y-you…you have another day tomorrow and-"

In a flash, he was standing before her taking one wrist into his hand and using the other to stroke her cheek. She flinched from his touch; the unshed tears in her eyes were irking him. He wanted to know what was going on with her.

"Hey," he tried, using his thumb to rub comforting circles on her cheek. "what's wrong?"

Being too tongue-tied, she found some difficulty in speaking. She was probably hearing things. He didn't want him there, she always ruined his birthdays. No way does he want her there. She just knew it.

Rubbing her knuckles with his thumb, Green inched closer urging her to speak.

"Blue, talk to me."

Breathing in shaky breathes; she worriedly spared him a glance. But turned away immediately, it was too painful to bear.

"Green, I-I…I think…you…you…I think that…you s-should go…"

"W-What?"

Blue refused to spare him another look, for she feared that if she did – she'd break into pieces.

"Blue, I'm not going anywhere." He told her, closing the door behind him with his feet.

"Go away…" she deadpanned, backing away from him.

Taking hold of her other wrist, he tugged her forward and leaned down to plant a soft urgent, chaste kiss on her cheek.

The contact sent electrifying sensations down her spine, causing her shoulders to rise from shock and her blue orbs to flutter.

"No." he had told her against her cheek, never letting go of her wrists.

He shifted his lips upwards, leaving feathery kisses to her temple, nose, both eyes, and then to her other cheek.

"Why won't you go? You're ruining your birthday you know."

Green stopped, but didn't move away from her.

"What are you saying?" he whispered, staring into her eyes.

"I thought you hated having me around. Considering the many times I ruin your birthdays." She contemplated.

Momentary silence.

"Ruin? Is that how you see it?"

Staring at him in shock, she nodded "Well, yes."

Green sighed exasperatedly, drawing her close to him so he can tuck her under his chin and wrap his arms around her.

"Oh Blue, you have no idea do you?" he felt her shake against his chest, he chuckled lightly "You have no idea how many memories you've planted on my past birthdays. The many times you brought sunshine into my dull world. You have no idea how much I've anticipated your presents. You've beguiled me pesky woman. You got me."

Inhaling his sweet scent, Blue slowly wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her smile against his chest; she was smiling ear to ear. Pulling back, he took her chin with his thumb and forefinger and forced her to look up.

She was smiling shyly at him, cheeks flushed, blue eyes staring up in adoration at him.

"Every year, just seeing you…that has got to be the best birthday present ever." he confessed, causing her to flush even harder.

Leaning down, the birthday boy leaned down to claim his rightful gift.

"Happy Birthday to me." he whispered against her lips, grinning happily.

Blue was relieved, happy to have driven out the dark emotions out of her system.

And just to ensure that this wasn't a dream, she tiptoed on her bare feet and planted a sweet kiss of her own.

"Happy Birthday indeed."


End file.
